The Hero Gear (Being Rewritten)
by Mors regem
Summary: Izuku gets sent to a different dimension at the age of 5. while in the other dimension he joins a millitary group called the COG. Ten years later Izuku returns home to a world of super heroes and villains. I own nothing except for the plot. everything belongs to their respectful owners
1. Welcome to Hell

**CH1. WELCOME TO HELL**

*3rd person POV, Mustafar city shopping district*

Fire, fire is all that could be seen in the mall. In the center of the mall stands a villian with an insane smile plastered on his face, "Where are the heroes? I'm waiting for them I even caused all this carnage just to get their attention where ArE TH-" "**DO NOT FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!**" A large man with blonde hair yelled while jumping in threw the roof. What the blonde saw made him sick, for their were bodies everywhere, the walls and floor are drenched with blood, "_no one could have survived this_" the main thought. Unknown to both the hero and villain, there are some people still alive.

The Hero and Villain locked eyes on each other daring the other to move first. The villain charged first, he was fast clearing the distance between him in the hero in an eye blink. The Villain threw a punch into the Heroes face knocking him back, but the Hero returned the hit sending the Villain skidding across the, "HAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU HAVE ALL MIGHT!? IF SO YOU WON'T LEAVE HERE ALIVE," They both continued to dish out blows seeming to be equal to the other. All Might thow was not going to waste anymore time with this, "**IT'S TIME TO END THIS VILLAIN," **" COULDN'T AGREE MORE" As those words came out they charged at each other readying to use their finishing moves "**UNITED STATES OF SMASH!**" "NUCLEAR DEVASTATION" They both shouted smashing their first together causing a massive explosion that blew everything away, but it also caused a portal to open up into another dimension. Laying on the floor next to the fight is a young child that was blown into the portal sending him far far away.

*Izuku's POV

When I awoke, I saw that I was in another place, which was on fire like where i just was. I heard what sounded like fighting, so deciding to check it out I moved closer to a blown out window. What I saw made my jaw drop. There was what appeared to be monsters with guns shooting at military men. I stayed where I was till the battle was over. The men were victory, that's when I walked out of the building towards the men, "E-E-Excuse m-me, w-where a-am I?" I asked teary eyed, "What the hell are you doing here kid! This place is suppose to be evacuated. Where are your parents," One of the soldiers shouted behind his helmet. I looked up at him whispering "t-there g-g-gone" " Well join the club kid, now get ou-" before he could finnish he was shot in the head dropping lifeless in front of me.

Another soldier pulled me to cover before a bullet hit were I just was, " Locust!" the soldier shouted. He looked at me then looked at his dead comrade, " Welcome to the COG kid," saying that he handed me his side arm. I was in shock, "Do you know how to use it?" he asked me, I just shook my head, "it's simple kid, point and pull the trigger, now follow my lead" After that he rushed to an overturned car I followed.

We did this for a little bit taking fire every now and then, "alright kid when I give you the signal move around the corner and shot at the monster. Got it" He asked looking around his corner, "Y-Yes s-sir" I said readying myself. A few minutes passed while the man got himself ready, "Now kid!" I moved around the corner and saw that the things back was turned to me. I pulled the trigger multiple times while pointing at it's back till I heard a click, click. The monster dropped dead on the ground. The man came running over pulling me into cover, "nice going kid, here let me show you how to reload that. Alright we got a few more of those things to take care of before we can leave." He said. All I could do was look on with fear.

For what felt like hours we were working on killing them. After we finished we got to a meet up point with rest of his squad. When we arrived, his squad looked surprised to say the least to meet me, "Hey Baird what's with the kid?" One of them asked, "well when me and Jackson were finished taking care of some locust this kid came out of a building and walked up to us. When Jack got hit I recruited the kid to help out." The man identified as Baird said, "You know Hoffman is going to be pissed right. And do you even know the kids name?" another soldier spoke, " w-well no" he said while rubbing the back of his head. He looked at me and asked my name, " M-My n-name is Izuku Midoriya," I said, " Well Izuku my names Damon Baird, the big man over their is Augusts Cole or Cole Train. The other two are melissa and hampton." he Introduced himself and the others. After the introduction and talking some more a helicopter or Raven as they called it came down, we loaded up and went to their base.

When we arrived at the base it was bustling with people, as we landed I got out and followed baird to see Colonel as he was called. We stopped outside of an office when Baird looked down at me " Okay kid, your about to meet Col. Hoffman he is going to evaluate you ask some questions and then decide if you can join." I nod for a response. Baird knocked as we entered, when we entered I saw a hulking of man at the desk smoking a cigar, "This the runt you found Baird" "no sir this is just some random kid I found outside your door" Baird said sarcastically, " cut the crap Baird," Col. said with authority in his voice, "Yes sir this is the kid I found" Baird shouted out at attention. Col. looked at me and said "come closer kid so I can get a good look at you" I moved closer to him nervously, "damn aint you a scrawny one, We would have to work on that, as well as getting you a haircut. So let me ask what can you offer my army?" I looked up to him with determination thinking "_I have to give him the right answer if I want to survive in this world and make it home to my Imoto_" I told him that I can't offer much right now but I'm intelligent, cunning and I can get into small places that most people can't. In the future if he's willing to put in effort I can become a great asset for him. That's what I told him just with more stutters.

He smirked with a look of approving in his eyes, " well alright kid welcome to the COG." he turned to baird, "you will help train this kid with technical stuff as well as some of the basics. Also tell Cole that he would train the kid for combate as well as bulking him up. Got It?" "yes sir" Baird siad while slutting. As we left the office Baird turned to me, "Congrats kid. Now let's get started with your training" with that we went to go find Cole.


	2. Hell

*Izuku's POV

It's been 10 years since I joined the COG, over that time I have been training, killing, rescuing, and awaking my quirk. Over the years with D-man and The Cole Train we grew close like a band of brothers. Baird or D-man would teach me how to fix stuff up, inventing stuff as well as teaching me some school stuff. As for Cole, he definitely helped me with my muscle/combat training he also taught me how to play sports, especially his sport, thrasher ball and it was brutal. Four years after I joined I met Marcus and Dom. Me and Dom hit off right away, he taught me how to grow things as well as touching me up on school. It was hard when I heard that Dom died, me and him grew close I really loved how kind he was and his little jabs. As for Marcus we were friends we really didn't get that close with each other.

During the battle of Jacinto I met Anya, she is pretty cool even if she was a communications officer, me and her got along really well. She was a lot like an older sister. During this time I also met Sam, one of my best friends, she is a total badass me and her would always play pranks on D-man and Cole train every chance we got.

Over the years I moved around to different bases and worked with different units. When I was with Col. he had me go on scavenging missions as well as some support missions for the first few years. On one of my scavenging missions I came across my first horde of Locust.

*Flash back 7 years ago*

Col. told me that the town in this area was abandoned by both humans and locust because there was no natural resources. I hope they at least left something for me. I was moving around town looking for anything. While I was finishing up in a grocery store that had jack all, I started to hear movement. While checking it out I saw emergence holes starting to pop up, "_shit shit shit shit_" is all that I could think of at the moment.

Falling back to an advantage point in a local building, I looked over the local plaza. There was about a company of locust their and more coming in, but what really scared me was the two berserkers flanking Skorge the right hand of the queen of the locust.

I tried to call into the Col. but to no success, my only option was to take out as many of them as I could till the Raven got here and hope It would make them change whatever plan they have. I took aim at Skorge from my vantage point and pulled the trigger. I don't know how the berserkers knew but they did because they moved in front of Skorge protecting him.

Then all hell broke loose, they opened fire on me. I returned fire taking a few out before they storm the building. I made my way to the roof with them hot on my trail. Before I could go any further I was intercepted by Skorge and his damn chain saw stick. He swung at my head, ducking I charged at him, tackling him to the ground. As he was trying to get up, I rolled off and sprinted towards the edge and jumped off the roof. After parkouring across the roofs I finally lost them. I have about 30 minutes till the Raven arrives I need to hold out till then. But lady luck tends to hates me.

As I was sitting against the wall I heard something's enter the building. I looked around the corner seeing the two berserkers, Fuck my luck! Moving further back into the building, they continued their search sniffing at the air. That's when I tripped over a bucket causing a loud noise. Aw shit is all that I could think of at the moment, the Berserks broke down the wall charging threw it.

I tried to slip away, but to no avail. As I was getting up one of the berserkers heard me, It charged at me before I knew what happened I was sent flying threw a wall. My mind was starting to fill with fog as I saw the two of them moving closer, "_I can't die like this I have to get back to Baird, Cole, Dom, Sam, Imoto, and I need to get back to JERICHO. I can't fail! I have to help them! they need all the help they can get_" these were the thoughts going through my head as I was about to die.

Then I felt it, It felt like my body was on fire and burning, everything was screaming at me. My mind started to clear as I got back up, I clenched my fist and charged at the closest berserker and punched it in the chest. The berserker went flying threw a few walls before it came to a stop cracking the last wall before dropping to the ground. Running at the next one trying to punch it in it's head, but it moved closer to me hitting me in the gut sending me into another wall. Getting up a 3rd time I rushed the beast, jumping into the air I delivered a flying punch into its head sending it into the behind.

Stumbling out of the building I saw the Locust running towards me while shooting. So I got my shit and got the fuck out there as fast as I could. I made it to the extraction sight with them closing on me. When I got back to base I was getting a lot of odd looks. As I was passing a mirror i saw what everyone was looking at. I HAD WOLF EARS. WOLF EARS AND A TAIL! After freaking out I went on my way.

When I arrived at the Col. office he looked at me for a bit before speaking, "Want to explain." he said gesturing to me, "well sir where I'm from people have these things called quirks that gives people powers. It seems like I activated my quirk, which appears to be a mutation" He looked at me like I was giving him the biggest load of bull Shit he ever heard in his entire life, "O-okay" once he said the I told him what happened on the mission. Once I was done I left to go see what my quirk could do.

*flash back end*

When ever I got the chance I would practice using my quirk to get used to it as well as improving it. Later I named it Alpha, It gave me green Wolf ears and tail. It also gave me retractable claws, when I scratch/cut someone with them they would continue to bleed even if treated they wont stop bleeding till they die or I want it to stop. I also learned that I could manipulate and generate fire. This also caused me being immune to it as well. Another ability I got was what I call Predator instinct it makes me a master tracker and hunter, almost giving me a sixth sense. I also had supernatural strength, stamina, speed, durability, regeneration, sense, night vision, and agility. The coolest things I learned I could do was induce fear into someone if I looked into their eyes, as well as being able to turn into a 8ft tall dark green wolf.

After the fall of Jacinto I went with Gen. Hoffman to Anvil gate. The others went to the Sovereign. I worked with the Gen. till today at Anvil Gate, while there I was promoted to the rank of Colonel. Right now I was sitting in a Raven on my way to Azura. Today's the day, the day we end the war once and for all. My squadron of Ravens were made up of the few pilotes and gears who were brave enough to come. We had approval from Hoffman but to only take people that were willing to go.

I looked out the open door to see the Island coming closer, I got on the comms, "Alright ladies today is the day where we bath this island in the blood of these sons of bitches and end this damn war once and for all. So lock and load because were going in dry" I tell my men, "Hell yeah" was the men's response to my speech. I check my equipment and check with the pilot to see how far out we were, " were 8 minutes out sir" "As soon as you can open fire on the hostile we need to buy enough time to get boots on the ground. I'll inform the other pilots and contact delta squad." After informing Delta squad we began our attack.

"Right side, Right side!" one of the pilots shouted as it was hit by enemy fire, "Spread out! Maintain fire and get boots on the ground it's do or die time ladies!" I called over the comms. We circled the town maintaining fire best we can give Delta all the support we can. As we were covering gears off loading we were hit by THE BITCH, the queen of the locust, Myrrah.

"Nice to see you again Izuku~" She said singing out my name as her pet was ripping apart the raven, "Get the hell off my raven bitch!" I yelled as I punched her. She and her pet pulled back before we were taken out permanently. I saw her head over towards the tower where Delta was, "Delta, Myrrah on her way towards you right now if you have something up your sleeve I suggest you do it now." "Will do Rav. Don't worry Delta's gonna fry the bitch" Cole replied. Ordering the pilot to go back up Delta we saw Myrrah break threw the top floor trying to attack Delta. The pilot moved us above her so me and carmine could open fire.

"Eat dirt and die motherfucker" Carmine shouted as he opened fire. Before doing too much damage Myrrah's pet shot us out of the sky, "Shit, shit, shit were on fire" Carmine yelled out as we crashed on the beach.

When I came to we had won the war.

After waking up on the beach next to Carmine and making sure he was good I left to head back up to the top of the tower where Myrrah was. When I got to the top I saw that she had crawled her way over to the railing.

"Looking over your fallen kingdom?" I asked, "No. Because my people will return and when we do we will kill you all. Before that though" She said turning to me drawing her weapon, "if that's the case, let me give you a better look." I said running at her and throwing away the gun as I reached her I shoved my left hand into her stomach lifting her off the ground, "the last thing you will ever see is me killing you, this is for Jericho" I said while shoving my right hand into her stomach just below my left before finally ripping her in half.


	3. Home

*Izuku's POV*

I was walking up the stairs to Hoffman's office to inform him I was leaving and to say goodbye. Over the years Hoffman became a dad to me, he taught me a lot of things, he was caring but from a distance. When I arrived at his office I saw that D-Man and Cole Train were their as well.

I knocked and entered the office facing the others, "Yes, Midoriya is there something you needed?" General Hoffman asked, "Yes sir, I wanted to say goodbye and thank you. I found a way for me to get back to my world. I was going to head out after saying goodbye sir." as I finished saying this the others looked surprised at this, "Is that so… then goodbye Col. Midoriya it was an honor to have you serve with me" The General said walking over and giving me a hand shake, " Well Rav I'm not going to lie, I'm going to miss you buddy" D-man said pulling me into a hug, "See you later then Rav, I'm going to miss my wing man" Cole Train said giving me a bone breaking hug.

Leaving the office I made my way down to the mess hall, I found sam and dizzy down there, "Sam, Diz" I called out to them, "Hey runt! What are you doing down here don't you have partying to do?" Sam asked, "I could say the same thing to you as well, But I'm here to say goodbye I'm heading out." I told them. Both of them grew looks of surprise before speaking, "Well partner it's been fun having someone who has some life in them." Dizzy said giving me a hug. After breaking off from Diz i turned back towards Sam, "Well runt I'm gonna miss you, so promise me to always be a pain in the ass no matter what and you will be happy." "Always sis" I said hugging her. After exchanging some more words I headed out. I would have said bye to Marcus and Anya but they have already left. As I was leaving I was stopped by the General, "Yes sir, is there something you needed?" I asked him, "Izuku I want you to have two things. First is the Ember Star for you outstanding performance and leadership. The second thing I have for you is a Box of Cigars." He said with a proud look in his eyes, " Thank you sir." I said while giving him a final salute.

With that I headed out. It took me a couple of days but I reached a R&D building up in the high mountains. In their was a machine that would allow me to travel back to my world. After searching and fixing a few things I was able to get a breach opened back to my world. Before going thru I made sure to grab the research for the device as well as set the charges. As I was standing in front of the breach I was thinking about everything I've been thru here, the hate of the locust and lambent, the pain of losing the people I love and care for, and the people I've come to call family and loved ones. With those thoughts in mind I walked threw the breach

*3rd person POV

A man with blonde hair hair that had 2 long strainands that framed his face and a girl with fluffy long green and black hair that went down to the middle of her back were walking up to Dagobah beach to resume removing the trash that had build up while training up the greenest muscles, what they did not expect to see was a portal opening and a young man to come out of it. The young man looked to be standing around 6'4" with a very muscular/Toned body. His hair was a short cut green and black hair (Izuku's hair is cut very short on the side, but on the top he still has puffy green hair just not as long). The man approached Izuku with caution, "excuse me young man?" The man said. Izuku turned to face the man, "can I help you?" Izuku asked the man, "yes, I was wondering where your coming from?" Izuku looked him in the eye with such intent that the man took a couple steps back, "I just came back from hell." The man was taken aback by the response. Izuku got down from the pile of trash and went to leave

While regaining his composure the man asked Izuku "young man who are you?" "I'm someone that intends to keep a promise and to fulfill my dream of becoming a hero" Izuku said to the man who looked surprised. The man before Izuku is none other than his ex-childhood hero All Might.

* Flash back 10 years ago after the fight in the mall*

All Might asked the police detective that was working on the clean up for the names of the dead. On that list were many names including that of Izuku Midoriya a five year old kid the youngest of the victims in the mall, All Might looks at this list every few days to remind himself that he can't and won't fail again.

*End of Flashback*

All Might was Curious about the man in front of him but before he could ask anything else the man spoke up, "sir if you don't mind but what's your name?" Izuku asked the man, "M-My name is Toshinori Yagi" Toshinori said, "thank you , but could you tell me the way to U.A." Izuku asked while standing in front of Toshinori, "Young man why do you wish to know?" "Like I said, I'm here to become a hero." Izuku told Toshinori. After telling Izuku the directions Izuku left.

The man turned around to the girl behind him, "who was that?" she asked, "I don't know Izumi, I don't know." He told her.

*With Izuku*

Finished applying to U.A. Izuku was walking around looking for a place to stay for the foreseeable future. As Izuku was walking around he came across a crowd of people in front of a street with explosions going off. Izuku moved to the front of the crowd seeing a sludge villain trying to take over a girls body this girl has ash blonde hair and ruby red eyes, she was struggling to stay alive. Izuku looked around to see the pro's standing around just looking at the poor girl. Izuku just sighed at the sight. He walked past the crowd and heroes towards the girl, "Hey kid stopped are you trying to get yourself killed" the pro's yelled at him. Izuku just ignored them with focusing fire to his hand, he pointed at the villains and shot a blaze of fire straight at the sludge causing it to be blown away.

Izuku caught the girl before she hit the ground. He brought the girl to an ambulance since she was unconscious. The pro's gathered around Izuku and tried to scold him, "kid why did you do that you could have gotten her killed next time leave it to the pro's" Izuku turned on the man known as death arms, "Really because where I was standing you guys weren't doing jack, you were hesitating. Do you know what you get from hesitating? You get somebody killed." Izuku said with venom in his voice to the pro. Unknown to them the media had broadcast the entire scene.

Izuku walked away down to the quirk registration office to register his quirk. Once the registration was done, Izuku went back on the hunt for a place to sleep. After awhile Izuku found an abandoned warehouse to stay in on the other side of the city. Izuku has about 2 weeks till the entrance exam.

A/N Not my favorite chapter


	4. UA

**A/N: I totally forgot to mention that Izuku is always wearing his hat to hide his ears, he also hides his tail. I mention later on in the story why, I just totally forgot to mention that he hides his ears and tail.**

* * *

Today was the day of the entrance exam, for the past two weeks Izuku did absolutely nothing for the first week he literally slept for the entire week. The second week he wandered around getting acquainted with the area and seeing how much things had changed. Now Izuku was walking up to U.A, as the school came into sight he couldn't even try to hide the smile he had.

*Izuku's Pov*

Entering the auditorium I took a seat in the far back. Once everybody else arrive a man with speakers around his neck walked on stage. The man tried to get everyone hyped up, It failed misberly. The man continued talking for a little while longer before sending us to our designated areas. For the written exam, I felt like I did good on it not great but good. The practical exam we had to wear something we don't mind getting roughed up, for me I wore my military boots and pants with their extra padding as well as my utility belt, the shirt was a simple white short sleeve. On top of my head I was still wearing my olive green military hat. I didn't bring any of my weapons with me, I wanted to show off with my quirk.

When present Mic the proctor for the exam said go I ran in, "hey what are you waiting for? there are no countdowns in a real fight! Go! Go! Follow that kid!" present mic shouted getting the others to move it. When the others entered the city they were greeted by the sight of robot pieces every which way you looked. I had been able to rack up a 103 villain points in five minutes. For now I'm helping the others. I just finished holding down a two pointer for a guy with purple hair when the ground starts shaking, "_Locust! No they can't they be here!_" while thinking that a giant robot stepped out of the dust caused by it's entrance. Seeing this I sighed in relief,

*Observation Room, 3rd person POV

In the observation room there are multiple teachers watching the screen with students on them. A bear mouse thing spoke up, " you can see some students utilizing speed to get points *kid with engine legs* others intelligence gathering * a boy with multiple limbs* , sheer fire power * a girl causing explosions*, and keeping calm under pressure does help * some french dude shooting a laser*, while the most successful students will utilize all these traits and come out on top *Izuku Midoriya facing down the zero pointer*

*the exam site*

Izuku looks up at the zero pointer saying, "Fought Bigger" before charging it. Running down the street he uses the ruble let him jump higher landing on the robots arm. Using his fire manipulation he boosts up the arm straight towards the head of the massive robot Izuku then unleashed the hottest flames he could. The zero pointer fell backwards with a slaged head. Landing izuku walked over to a girl pinned in the rubble, "Hey you okay!" he yelled/asked her while removing the rubble, "y-yeah i-i'm okay I think my ankles twisted" she said with some pain, "okay then let me help you get over to the medics" Izuku said picking her up bridal style.

*Izuku's Pov*

Dropping the girl off with Recovery Girl I went to the warehouse to rest before going to the school in a week to get the score.

The week came in went while I mainly did some research and found some food to eat since I don't have any money I had to rummage through the trash. once again walking up to U.A. but this time I was here to get the results. approaching the security office I told the man inside who I was and why I was here. The man checked his computer before nodding and gestured for Izuku to follow him. following the man inside and up to the principal's office. Knocking on the door I entered the office to meet the principal thing, "Hi there i'm principle Nezu" the principle stated, "hello Principle Nezu, I'm Izuku Hoffman." I said taking an offered chair, "Well Izuku I'm happy to tell you that you passed the practical exam with 173 points as well as got a 99% on the written, which is incredible considering your circumstances." Nezu said causing Izuku to raise an eyebrow , "what do you mean sir." I asked, "on your application form you didn't fill out any information except for your personal information excluding your home address as well as your phone number. So i'm quite curious as to why and how a person that doesn't exist applied to my school." nezu said while walking around me, "well you see I walked up to U.A. about three weeks ago and asked for an application sheet, filled it out and gave it back to the person. As for not existing I have personale reasons to go by a different name. For the information on the application I don't own a phone and i'm currently homeless squatting in an abandoned warehouse." I said this while eyeing the creature carefully, "Okay then, but why do you want to go by a different name?" Nezu asked, "well sir To everyone that knows me hearm i'm dead. At some point I might reveal who I am but for now I would like to keep this private." I replied, "well then, I will respect your request but we will have to work on getting you a legal identification and other important matters. We will also prefer if you move to a dorm here on campus. Allow me to be the first to say this welcome to U.A. Izuku midoriya. Also If you would like, I can help you with your family?" Nezu said with a smile on his face.

"Before we begin I would like to know your real name?" "My name is Izuku Midoriya." "Well that is interesting because in your class, we also have a Midoriya, an Izumi Midoryia." "She is my younger sister." "May I ask why you chose your family name?" he asked while sipping his tea, "it's the family name of a man I would gladly call a father" I replied. After talking for a little longer about details and everything,nezu told me I would be moving into a dorm in a couple days for the meantime Nezu will fill out the necessary paperwork for legal identification. I also decided to decline the offer for finding my parents and sister especially since I will be meeting my sister soon.

Over the next couple of days I did some more exploring of the town and doing research. Right now I was walking with Nezu towards my new dorm, "So Izuku If you don't mind me asking but where have you been for the past 10 years?" Nezu asked looking up, "I have been in hell, and that's all I wish to say on the matter" Izuku said coldly. we walked on for a little longer till we arrived at my new home it was an apartment building in one of the fake cities, I was on the 4th floor by myself. On the other floors are apparently the teachers. Nezu said on the first floor was cementos and wild dog, on the second floor was present mic and midnight, for the third floor was ectoplasma and snipe, fourth floor was myself and a new teacher that will move in at the beginning of the school year, and lastly on the fifth floor was eraserhead. My apartment wasn't giant or anything but was still pretty big. As you walked in there was the living room and kitchen, after that there was the master bedroom with a connected bathroom as well as a study room. I finished looking around the apartment when Nezu asked, "what do you think" I just looked at him before giving him the best smile I could, " I-It's wonderful thank you very much Nezu" I said while bowing. This action cause Nezu to chuckle, " Don't worry about it, I'm just glad we were able to help you, we will also be giving you an allowance per two weeks so that you can get the necessity that you need to" Nezu said smiling back. Nezu departed to let me unpack while leaving some money for me to use on groceries and stuff.

After unpacking the duffle bags which consisted of my COG gear and weapons as well as some personal stuff. It didn't take long to unpack, after unpacking I immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. It's been over a month since my last shower. Finished using the bathroom I went over to my closet and got ready in a pair of blue jeans with a Green under shirt and a blue, grey, and black plaid shirt with a brown jacket that has a fuzzy white lining and my usale olive green hat on. Once I was ready I grabbed the money Nezu left and went grocery shopping.

At the store I grabbed whatever I could like milk,eggs, cheese, bread, meat, etc. it's been far too long since I had eaten anything other then sludge. Getting back to my place I started making dinner.

It's been a couple days since I moved into the apartment and I was absolutely loving it. The showers and hot water are wonderful, having fresh ingredients for food was the best. In my opinion though the bed was just to soft for me so I slept on the floor with a pillow and blanket.


	5. Starting Line

Today was the day classes started at U.A. Izuku got up around 4am as usual and did his morning work out for the next three hours, he went back to his apartment and got ready for the day in U.A standard outfit minus the tie and addition of his hat. Being the first person to arrive left him some time to prepare himself mentaly for the challenges of school. Considering he has never been to school except for pre school he isn't sure what to expect. when his classmates started to arrive he noticed that they mainly steered clear of him. It wasn't till the last person to enter the room that someone came over to him

"Hi I'm Ochaco Uraraka, I wanted to come over and say thank you for saving me." she said with a smile that made Izuku blush a little, "Hi, I'm Izuku Hoffman and your welcome. It was no problem I'm just happy I was able to help" Izuku said smiling. While they were talking Izuku missed that a certain greenet was looking at him from the other side of the room. Before Izuku and Uraraka could continue talking something or someone slithered into the room, "if your here to make friends then leave" the creature said surprising most of the students except for Izuku and a guy with white and red hair, "it took you 8 seconds to quite down that's unacceptable, you need to do better in the hero course. Now put on your PE kit and meet me outside. Oh yeah names Shota Aizawa and i'm your home room teacher." with that he left the room.

Once everyone was on the training field waiting for Aizawa-sense Everyone was in their P.E kit except Izuku, he was wearing what he wore for the practical, "Alright you will be doing a quirk assessment, it's similar to what you did in middle school except you get to use your quirk" Aizawa said but was met with muttering from the class till Uraraka spoke up, "Sir what about orientation?" "This is the hero course we don't have time for that, and hear at U.A the teachers have a lot of freedom to teach classes how we want." Aizawa said giving everybody a death glare. He then grabbed a ball from his pocket, "Hoffman why aren't you wearing the P.E kit? Nevermind I don't care. How far could you throw in middle school?" Aizawa said throwing Izuku the ball, "I don't know sir I didn't go to school." Izuku replied before stepping in the circle. Aizawa just looked at him thinking "_If he didn't go to school, how did he pass the written exam_?" he then continued, "doesn't matter just throw the ball as far as you can without leaving the circle" with that Izuku got in a throwing a position while focusing on his power.

Izuku Threw the ball with so much force that it caused the ground under him to splinter as well as creating a shockwave that pushed everybody back a few feet. Seeing this everyone just looked at him in disbelief, Aizawa looked down to the tracker and for once in his life actually looked surprised. Izuku looked at where the ball was, "huh should of held back more." He said walking back to the class. His score was (768mi). Doing the rest of the exams with Hoffman placing in first or second place. at the end Izuku had gotten first place, second place was Momo Yaoyorozu, third place went to Izumi Midoryia. Last place went to a little grape, but it didn't get expelled. After everyone finished getting changed they went home for the day. On the way out the school gates Uraraka went to catch up to Izuku only to see he wasn't anywhere around. Instead she met with Izumi and a kid with engines in his legs known as lida Tenya.

The next day Izuku did his normal morning routine and arrived 40 minutes early for class. Class went like normal class they had english, math, littiture, history, and at the end of the day was the Hero class. Izuku was sitting in class looking at everybody, He was thinking that it would be nice to make some friends his own age. While everybody was doing their own things the class door suddenly shot open,

"**I'M COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**" All Might shouted prancing into the classroom, "**TODAY WE WILL BE DOING COMBAT TRAINING**" everybody started cheering except four certain students, " **BUT WHAT'S A HERO WITHOUT THEIR COSTUME**" All Might said while pressing a button on a remote, causing the wall to open up revealing a bunch of suitcase with numbers on. Last spot in the row of cases was empty confusing those who saw it.

" **NOW YOUNG HEROES GO GET READY. YOUNG HOFFMAN MAY I SPEAK WITH YOU FOR A SECONDED**" All Might asked Izuku nodded and followed him out, " **YOUNG HOFFMAN SINCE YOU DIDN'T FILL OUT A COSTUME REGISTRATION FORM YOU WILL HAVE TO USE YOUR PE CLOTHES**" Izuku looked up at All Might and said, "Okay, but I do have something better to wear. Can I go to my dorm and grab it?" All Might looked at young Izuku while thinking about it, " **YES, YOU MAY GO GRAB IT WE WILL BE A TRAINING SITE GAMMA. I WILL SEE YOU THEIR**" with that they both went their separate ways.

Training site Gamma was another faux city used by U.A. All Might was standing In front of a tunnel waiting for his students, "**THEY SAY CLOTHES MAKE THE PERSON, AND YOU DEFINITELY ARE PROVING THAT RIGHT NOW**" All Might said as the students came walking out (Everyone's costume is the same except Izuku's I'll tell you later, Izumis is the one Izuku had in the anime), "**NOW THEN IS EVERYONE READY**" they were all cheering expect Uraraka who told All Might that Izuku isn't here yet. Not long after she said that Izuku emerged in his full COG armour,

(Izuku's armor is standard cog short sleeve armor with a hat. It is a lot more beaten up with claw marks and scratches as well as some dried blood on it. Izuku also brought his guns the usual weapons, a Lancer assault rifle with the chainsaw, a sniper rifle, and a revolver.)

Once Izuku stepped out into the light his classmates jaws dropped, Izuku was armed to the teeth and looked ready to throw down, even All Might was intimidated by the sight. After everyone got over the shock,

"Wow that looks so manly" said a redhead, "Damn right partner. Now you're ready to get your ass whooped." Izuku said while fist bumping the redhead. Once All might was able to regain the classes attention, he told them that they would be doing 2v2 mock battles in a building one team will be heroes trying to recover the bomb the other will be villains protecting the bomb. Doing the lotto to see who would be paired up with who, Izuku was paired up Yaoyorozu and they would be going up against Shouto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji for the first matchup.

Izuku and Yaoyorozu were standing in front of the building going over a plan, "so Yaoyorozu do you know what certain hand signals mean" Izuku asked, Yaoyorozu nodded confirming she did, "Okay then I will go in first you follow behind me, judging Todoroki's personality he will freeze the lower floors when that happens I will move ahead, I want you to stay behind me alittle ways because if Shoji can replicate ears he could pinpoint us. Thanks to todoroki I will be louder then you therefore masking your presence. Once we find the bomb the Villains will both still be guarding it most likely, if that's the case I will enter first and I want you to see if you could flank them from another side. But if the villains leave the room I will deal with the one that left and you deal with the other. Are you good with this plan" Izuku asked Yaoyorozu, "Okay I'm good with that. If it comes down to use splitting up I will most likely wait for you but I will let you know if I change planes" with that Izuku head inside, "Wait, what are you doing? All Might hasn't told us to enter yet" Yaoyorozu said to Izuku, "In a battle don't give your enemy time to prepare,if you have the chance to surprise them" He said continuing in.

Izuku got his weapon out and started searching the floor room by room, Yaoyorozu followed in behind him. After searching the first floor they were suddenly frozen, "wow that was fast." Izuku said melting himself free, then Yaoyorozu they continued on with Yaoyorozu being as quiet as she could.

Arriving on the fifth floor they were meet with both of the villains still guarding the bomb. Izuku indicate for them to enact the plan of him barging in and Yaoyorozu flanking from the side.

"Knock, Knock bitch! He shouted kicking down the door in. Moving in he opened fire on Todoroki first hitting the ice he propped up. While he was behind it flanking him from the left catching him off guard. As they made eye contact Izuku made him see his worst fear, this caused him to scream out at the sight. Shoji distracted by Izuku and Todoroki was knocked out from behind thanks to Yaoyorozu. Once Shoji was knocked out Izuku knocked out Todoroki as Yaoyorozu was securing the bomb.

"**HERO TEAM WIIINNNSSS!" **Shouted All Might over the intercom. "Hey thanks for the help Yaoyorozu." I said turning to her, "Glad I was able to help, but please call me momo were friends right?" she asked, "Yeah of course were friends, your my partner in this so were friends now. Next time though when were partnered up you get to make the game plan deal." He said holding my hand out, "deal" she said taking his hand, "cool now lets head back i'm hungry" he said while picking up Shoji and dragging Todoroki.

When they returned returned with the two who were knocked out the class surrounded them asking different questions about the match till All Might stepped in, "**WELL DONE EVERYBODY, BUT YOUNG HOFFMAN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR MY SINGAL.**" All Might asked looking sturnley at young Hoffman, "if this was a real battle there would be no countdown, as well as it gave us the opportunity to surprise the enemy" Izuku said looking back at All Might.

Now the end of the day, Izuku is walking to his dorm after staying late at school. On his way out Izuku is walking past the teachers office when he heard something that caught his attention.

"So All Might what did you think of your students?" asked the familiar voice of Nezu, "they were all mostly what you would expect from kids a little sloppy here and there, except for one. Izuku Hoffman. During the combat training he handled it like it was just a normal day, but what really concerns me is how effectively he took out young Todoroki. He did it like he was nothing. Unfortunately I noticed something else, when he was standing with his classmates it looked like he wanted to talk with them and get to know them. He did try moving closer since he was in the back of the room but they just moved away from him." All might said with concern in his voice, " I also noticed it to yesterday during the quirk assessment any time he would get close to his classmates they would move away" Aizawa said join the conversation.

After some silence Nezu spoke up again, "Unfortunately I thought this might happen. without knowing his background we can't really help him and having his serious aura doesn't help his case either" once Nezu finished speaking It sounded like the others hummed in agreement. Izuku then heard them coming closer to the door so he left quickly back to his dorm.

* * *

A/N; This story is also posted on Wattpad, but I have revised it from the one posted on there. Also if you would leave a review on the story itself or how I can improve it. Have the day you deserve.


	6. Season of Encounters

A/N; Im terrible at writing conversations, you have been warned.

Brought to you by: I don't get enough sleep inc.

* * *

On his way back to his dorm Izuku runs into Izumi as she was leaving the infirmary, "Oh! H-hey y-your Hoffman right?" She asked, "Thats me, and your Izumi Midoryia. I must say you definitely have a good head on head on your shoulders for coming up with such a crazy plan." Izuku committed, "Th-thanks, but it was luck really. If kacchan decided to do something other than a right hook we would have most likely lost." she said as they were heading towards the exit, "hey don't think like that you should be enjoying you win while you can. Because I can tell you from experience every little win helps you deal with losing.", "you may be right but it fells like I loss" Izumi mumbled, "thats how you know that this is something to learn from. So next time when you up against that ass your better prepared to deal with him." Izuku says looking Izumi in the eye.

Continuing there walk towards the exit Izuku askes, "Hey Midoriya what's with you and _bakago_ anyways? She seems like she has a major problem with you?", "Oh that's just k-kacchan being kacchan. She always acts like that, but that doesnt mean shes a bad person or anything." Izumi tried to reassure. "You know actions speak louder than words right? So her literally trying to kill you makes her a bad person." Izuku states while coming to a stop right before the exit. "Its not like that she just really wants to be a hero and I just get in the way." she retotes, "there is nothing wrong with trying to achieve your dreams.", "Thanks Hoffman, I got to go before it gets to much latter. See you tomorrow." Izumi said walking thru the gate. As he watched her walk away Izuku heard something that he hasn't heard in a long time, "That's definitely a start wolfy".

Once he heard those words Izuku turned around looking for the source frantically, the only person to ever call him that was long gone. Chalking it up to stress Izuku decided instead of cooking dinner tonight that he would go grab something to eat. Getting dressed in a leather bomber jacket with a white undershirt and plain blue jeans, topped off with his usale hat. Heading into town Izuku looks for a good place to eat when he comes across a pair of kids sitting in front of a convenience store, one of the kids a very little girl with white hair and red eyes also had what appeared to be a little horn growing on the side of her head was visibly shaking she also look as if she hadn't eaten in days. while the other slightly older girl had blonde hair and red eyes, and what looked to be small fangs also looked to be even worse off then the little girl.

"Hey kids what are you doing out here all by yourselves, it's getting dark?" he asked, "were homeless" the blonde girl said with each word dripping venom. Kneeling in front of the two Izuku said, "I'm sorry to hear that maybe I could help you out but before that I have a question for you two, when was the last time you two ate something?" "W-w-we haven't had anything to eat f-for a f-few days?" The little girl said, "Well then we cant have that can we? Come on I will buy you something to eat." he said with a smile while leading them into the restaurant across the street, "go on order whatever you want, I'll take care of the bill" he told them while gestring to counter.

The white haired girl was about to run up to the counter before the blonde stopped her and looked up at him, "why are you helping us?" she asked, "I've been where you are before and I don't believe that anyone should go threw it especially someone so young." Izuku said kneeling in front of the girls, "so go get what you want, you don't have to give me anything in return little one." he said moving out of the way of the counter. As soon as he moved out of the way they almost teleport to the counter. Once we all order and grabbed the food we made our way towards a table.

"So whats your names?" Izuku asked setting the food down, "m-my name is-is E-Eri." the little one said, "and mine is Toga" the blonde says. "Well it's nice to meet you two my name is Izuku Hoffman. so how long...have you...been homeless?" Izuku asked trying not to make them uncomfortable. "I b-been homeless f-for a year" Eri said, " For me it has been two years. I meet Eri a few weeks after she was abandoned." Toga said.

Finishing up the food Izuku told them one last thing, "If you girls ever need help or anything you can get in touch with me at U.A just ask for me at the gate. so for now here you go try and find a place to lay your head." he said while giving them a few hundred dollars. As Izuku was getting up Toga grabbed his arm, "Th-Thank you Izuku." "no problem." Izuku said giving her a small smile.


	7. USJ

"Shut up and settle down. For heroics today were going to an off site facility with me, all might and a special guest. For the rest of the period figure out who you want for class. Don't wake me." Aizaw said walking into class while climbing into his sleeping bag and falling asleep behind his desk. "What the hell was that?" Izuku asked, "that was the man who is supposed to help us become heroes." someone answered, "who wants to vote for class president?" asked Iida acting like that whole ordeal didn't just happen.

After tallying the votes Izumi was the class president and Momo was vice president. That being settled they were released for lunch on the way Izuku slipped away from his class heading towards the teachers office. Knocking on the door he was meet with Present Mic, "WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU LITTLE LISTENER!?" He asked/Shouted, "I was wondering if the school had a shooting range I could use?", "HOLD ON LET ME ASK. YO SNIPE DO WE HAVE A SHOOTING RANGE FOR THE STUDENTS TO USE?" Mic shouted into the room behind him. It wasn't long till someone that looked like a cowboy appeared next to Mic, "what can I do for you partner?" the man asked, "I was looking to see if U.A has a shooting range that I can us." Izuku asked, "we sure do follow me, do you have a gun or do you need to borrow one?" He asked walking down the hallway, "Already have one."

It took about five minutes for them to get to the shooting range, it was located in the forest by the school it had four stalls for short and moderate distance and at the end there were two stalls left for long range. "Alright kid I have to supervise you while your using the range." the teacher said, "Okay, I'm good either way you don't have to stay." Izuku told him while taking out his boltok pistol and some extra rounds.

It was towards the end of lunch when Izuku was heading back to class when an alarm went off saying something about a level 3 security breach. Izuku was more concerned about the smell of rot and decay coming from the teachers office. Getting closer he took out his revolver and readied himself at the door to the office leaning against the door he could he what sounded like two people bickering over something he just couldn't make out the voices. Not wanting to waste any more time Izuku slammed the door opened gun raised finger on the trigger ready to open a can of whoop ass on any one inside. Looking around he didn't see anyone in their but there were obvious signs of someone searching for something. All the Izuku could do was hope that they didn't find what every they were looking for. Heading back to class He meets up with the majority of his classmates who didn't seem to realize he was even gone.

Once everyone was settled in the classroom Izumi announced that she was giving up her title as class president and giving it to Iida who managed to keep the students calm during the security breach. After that Aizawa told us to meet him at the buses after we changed into our hero costumes. It didn't take us too long to get there when we did we actually had to wait for Aizawa to leave and head out to wherever we were going. Once everyone boarded the bus and Iida got over his disappointment of it not being the kind of bus that he thought it was the majority of the class started talking amongst themselves.

Arriving at their destination they were meight with the sight of a giant glass dome building and a person dressed in a space suit. Before Izuku could ask who the mysterious person was both Izumi and Uraraka shouted out its name identifying them as the space hero 13. "Hi there everybody as you know I'm the space hero 13 and let me welcome you the USJ, not universal studios of japan but the unforscene simulation joint but between us mine is way more fun-" , "getting back to the topic at hand" Aizawa said cutting 13 off before they got to side track. "Right. Today we will be going through the foundations of rescue training. Before we began though I have 2 or 3 maybe 5 or 6 things to say. As some of you may know my quirk is known as black h-" at that point Izumi cut her off and started going in depth on their quirks and how they used it. Izuku tuned them out in favour of observing the building. What he saw was that glamorous; there was a giant pool with a ship and a water slide probably used to recreate a shipwreck, next to it was a smaller dome were it looked like it was either raining or hailing or just terrible weather, next to that was what looked like were the locust most likely were the flaming pits of hell. Before Izuku could finish observing the rest of the building a black portal opened up in the middle of the central plaza.

The portal open till it took up a few hundred feet that let out a few dozen people, before any of the students could move Aizawa called out, "everyone stay back those are real villains there not supposed to be here" before Aizawa could jump down into the mass of villains Izuku grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him back towards his classmates, "get back you idiot. Momo create barricades on either side of the stairs Todoroki freeze the stairs. Alright listen up if you have a long range quirk start using and taking out as many of the villains down there that you can. Aizawa use your quirk on the purple mist guy to make sure he can't get a drop on us. Shoji provide information for the people with long range quirks. 13 cover our back with Uraraka and Toru. Fukijama, Sato, Denki, Asui, Izumi, and Momo your on defense. Iidia get out of here and Inform the , Kirishima, Ojiro, and Todoroki your with me were going to give these idiots a class in ass kicking now move it!" Izuku shouted the last part while jumping down the stairs.

Landing on top of a villian that had a gun quirk Izuku rolled off of him taking out the lancer on his back to open fire on the villians closets to him providing a distraction so his classmates could get into position. It wasn't long till he heard an explosion behind followed by bakugo shouting, "Don't tell me what to do you shitty extra." she shouted setting off another explosion. Freezing the stairs on his way down Todoroki planted his knee in the face of another villain taking them down. Todorki was followed by Kirishima and Ojiro who immediately set out taking the villains down one by one. It wasn't long till the others at the top of the stairs started opening fire on the villains causing even more of the number of the enemy to plummet.

Izuku was busy taking down another group of villains when he heard the villian with hands covering his body spoke up, "NO NO NO! This isn't how it's supposed to go the brats should be quaking in fear of us not decimating our party! There fucking cheating, those damn brats Nomu ramp-" Before he could countinue his tantrame Izuku called out to him, "Hey Handsie you the one in charge of these weaklings? I got to admit your a shitty leader if you cant even take down a handful of kids. Come on you handsie fuck fight me!" Izuku challenged him, "Nomu kill that brat," the hand villain called out to the giant purple villain next to him whom after following where its boss was pointing charged at Izuku and shoved its fist into his chest sending him flying into a wall.

"IZUKU!" the students and teachers yelled out, "Hahahaha how'd you like that you piece of shit brat." the Hand villain called out. All that respond to him was the sound of _clapping_, it wasn't long before Izuku appeared in his shredded armour that was supporting an enormous dent in the shape of a fist on the chest piece. "That wasn't too bad I'll give you 7/10 but I've taken worse hits from my sister." Izuku said while removing his ruined armour and dropping it on the floor before continuing, "you must have really bad luck senes my specialty is taking out the heavy hitters." Finished Izuku hoped he gave off a sense of unwavering confidence because on the inside he was pretty sure that thing cracked a few or at the most broke two ribs.

"You little shit, Nomu kill him!" the villain shouted before the 'Nmou' blitzed over twords Izuku. This time he was ready, ducking under its attempt at a right hook Izuku drove his fist into its sternum. Surprising Izuku the 'Nomu' didn't even react to it. Diving away from its attempt to crush him in a bear hug Izuku heard the handsie man speak up, "hahaha how do you like that Nomu has shock absorption and hyper regeneration. He was created for the soul purpose of killing All Might. So die already you piece of shit!" handsie yelled at him, "_Shock absorption and regeneration a hard combination to get around but not impossible_" Izuku thought before unsheathing his claws while also igniting his hands and feet to help deal some extra damage.

Rushing the beast Izuku ducked under an extended left arm before spring to the left and digging his claws deep into the beast, "Didn't you hear me he has hyper regeneration." Nomu's master called out, not wasting another second Izuku blitzed the creature and drove both of his claws into it chest before ripping them out in an X formation shredding a section of the beasts chest. While moving back the beast brought its right fist up in an uppercut motion catching Izuku on his left side sending him up into the air before jumping above him and bring both of its oversized hands down upon him sending him into the floor. Crawling up from his creator Izuku got back to his feet sparing a glance around noticing that everybody was watching his fight, "Hey! What are you guys doing this isnt a game do your jobs while I do min!" Izuku shouted at his companions before jumping to the right dodgin another blow from the nomu.

After Izuku shouted at them Bakugo realized that he was right and before the villains could move she detonated a massive explosion aimed at a group of them sending most of them flying and a few into dreamland. Using her momentum from that blast she rocketed towards another group landing in the center of them and letting of another explosion lose taking them down. Not far from her Todoroki was letting go glaciers of ice left and right taking down groups of villains at a time, the ones that Bakugo and Todoroki didn't get either Kirishima or Ojiro took care of them. At the top of the stares Aoyama, Ashido, Jiro, Sero, Mineta, and Koda continued attacking the villains the best they can while the others mainly stayed on alert while observing the fighting below. Aizawa was doing his best to keep his quirk activated on the mist villain making sure he didn't get the chance to surprise them from behind.

Back with Izuku and the Nomu they were both trading blows doing what they could to get the other one to drop or in the nomus case turn into a smear. Izuku unfortunately didn't have the advantage in this fight each blow from the Nomu was like getting hit by a truck. Each hit he landed on the beast it would shrug off but not heal, unfortunately this thing didn't ease up on him and kept going strong. Wasn't long till Izuku was looking like he was actually run over by a truck but that wasn't going to stop him. Digging his feet into the ground Izuku increased the heat of his flame and put everything he has into his punches. A blow to an open wound on the beast stunning it Izuku was able to dive behind it and sever its Achilles tendons bring the monster to its knees were he was able to do damage to it. Ripping into the beast Izuku realized that it started to get back up even with both Achilles tendons shred it refused to stay down. In the blink of an eye it sent its fist into his face, sending him flying into the staries.

Barely aware of what was going out Izuku tried to move only to find a couple pieces of rebar sticking out of him, one in his right leg and the other was coming out of stomach almost dead center. Trying again all that he felt was immense pain radiating from the affected areas, trying for a third time Izuku was able to force his body off of the pieces of metal. Climbing out of the stairs he was met with the sound of a few gasps and the monster right in front of him. In another flash of movement it shot it left fist forward plunging Izuku into the stairs further then did the same with its right and repeated this process till Izuku was embed so far into the foundations of the stairs he couldn't be seen.

As the Nomu walked out of the cave it created it was meat with the sight of a large angry blonde shoving his fist into the face of the abomination lifting it off its feet and sent flying towards the center plaza where the last two villains were standing. Behind All Might was Ojiro and Kirishima both of them moving into the cave in the stairs retrieving their fellow student. Flanking All Might on both sides was Todoroki and Bakugo all three of them were for a lack of a better word infuriated about what happened to their comrade. Kirishima came out of the cave first telling All Might, "All Might Izuku isnt doing good I don't think we can move him without injuring him more." All Might turned to Kirishima giving him a big smile saying, "Its alright young Kirishma once I take care of them" All Might said pointing at the three remaing villains, "We will get young Hoffman out of there and to safety so dont worry and watch a pro at work." All Might finished before shooting off towards the group of three.

"Nomu Kill him!" the lead villain said before going back to scratching at his neck, "Tomura stop that's disgusting" the mist villain spoke up beside him, "Shut up kurogiri if you weren't our way out of here I would kill you for being so useless during this incursion." The now identified Tomura shouted at his partner while continuing to scratch at his neck. While the two were arguing All Might was opening what is called an Ice cold can of whoop ass on the Nomu. Due to the Injuries inflicted upon it the Nomu was no longer capable of shock absorption leading to each blow from All Might to Inflict devastating damage onto the beast. Not long after that not even its hyper regeneration could keep up, "Now let me give you a lesson villain on what happens when you mess with **MY STUDENTS**!" All Might Shouted delivering another blow to the creatures head, "You push us to go beyond your limits, igniting that wrath that very few people have ever seen. When you combine the two we go BEYOND, WE GO PLUHU S ULTRRRRRRRAAAA!" All Might shouted delivering a devastating blow to the monsters sternum sending it flying for a second time but this time it didn't fall, it was hit so hard that it went rocketing through the roof of the USJ and sent to who knows where.

Turning to the last two villains All Might spoke again, "it seems I need to start hitting the gym more back in my hay day it would've taken me aboutttt 4 good hits to take that thing down. now villains we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." Tomura was scratching with renewed vigour at his neck, "No no no. you haven't weakened at all master was wrong, damn damn damn if Nomu was here he would fight you with no problems. If it wasnt for those fucking cheating brats we would have one escapily that armoured brat." Tomura shouted before kuroguri laid a hand on his shoulder, "calm you yourself Tomura look closely Nomu was able to weaken him and the students are distracted by their fallen comrade. If we act now, together we can defeat him.", "your right Kuroguri" Tomura said as they both started charging at All Might. "_Oh crap. Here we go_" All Might thought while trying and failing to raise his arms. In a blear of green electricity Izumi came flying in to help, not far behind her was Aizawa running to catch up with the green haired ball of destruction. With terrible luck Aizawa had to blink giving Kuroguri the time to open a portal in front of Izumi that connected to where Tomura was. Noticing the situation Tomura shoved his hand through the portal excitedly awaiting to disintegrate the greennet, what he was not expecting was sering pain to shoot threw his arm. Another sharp pain shot through his side then another in his leg causing him to tumble to the ground. Glancing around for the perpetrator his gaze fell upon a half dead Izuku holding his boltok revolver while clutching the edge of the stair cave. Before Tomura could do anything Kurogiri warped them both out of there.

All that Izuku could do was give a brief smile as he was able to keep his sister from dying before falling to the ground in a bloody heap. 13 rushed to his side while telling Momo to make some bandages and some other supplies. As this was going on the rest of the teachers arrived and quickly moved into action of taking care of the remaining villains escorting the students out and taking care of the injured. It was barely a minute later when the police and paramedics arrived at the scene Izuku was taken to an ambulance right away and taken to the closest hospitals All Might was taken to the nurses office as Toshinori with Izumi in tow.

Aizawa gathered his students by the buses making sure everyone was there while a police detective known as Tsukauchi confirmed that all that his student were accounted for other then the two injured ones. "Mr. Aizawa is Hoffman and Izumi going to be okay." Ashido asked, "Huh. Oh yeah, Izumi is going to be alright she only broke her legs. such a problem child" Aizawa mumbled the last part, "As for Hoffman at this time it is unsure. When the paramedics arrived the noted multiple puncture wounds, broken bones, bruises and cuts. Don't worry we have the best doctors working on him he will probably be in class on monday with the rest of you. Now head back to campus and send you guys to your over worrying parents." Aizawa said leading the way on the bus still thinking about Hoffman and what happened, "he better mack it or im draging him back so i can kill him myself" Aizawa thought while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A: So a couple of perople posted some question here are the answers;

Zak Saturday 1: So when is the gear verse going to come into play again?

A: the Gear verse is going to be something that pops up every now and again. I'm going to bring it into play soon.

?:who is izuku love intrest be.

A: I'm not sure who I want it to be or if I want him to have one or maybe he should have multiple I'm not sure suggestions?

A: please leave a review or some criticism its always helpful. PEACE


	8. Aftermath

A: thank you all for your patience, here is the next chapter of this mess of a story. Also I posted a new story called The Sovereign & Zeus, check it out. As always leave a review it feeds my soul and gives you better quality work.

* * *

"Ugh.. W-Where am I?" Izuku asked, "it's been a long time hasn't it wolfy." A light joyful femine voice says behind Izuku. Whipping his head around so fast that he fell down, Izuku couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. a girl with long red hair and black highlights, she had a dusting of freckles along her nose and cheeks that were a subtle contrast with her smooth fair skin, her eyes were a pool of stunning crystalline azure blue, "J-J-Jericho? W-What are you-" Izuku stuttered out before the now identified Jericho stopped him, "Slow down there Izu. Let me explain."

"So let me get this straight, I'm in some kind of limbo due to my fight with that nomu thing that dragged me to the brink of death. You decide to come see me and all my gloryness." Izuku said while Jericho nodded along, "Yup and besides I get to do this!" she exclaimed happily while kissing him on the lips, "J-Jericho!" Izuku shouted trying to hide his blushing face behind his arms. "Glad to see that I can still turn you into a blushing mess when ever I want to. But why do you have your little ears hidden." She asked removing Izuku's hat freeing his fluffy green and black ears before running her hand through his fluffy curly hair, "I only show the world." he said, "Then why did you have them hidden?" she said giving him a questioning look, "that's because your my world." Izuku respond wrapping his arms around Jericho bring her into a hug.

While Jericho was in Izuku's embrace she looked up into his shimmering emerald eyes, "you're terribly cheesy you know." She said kissing the tip of his nose, "Yup." he replied returning the kiss. After embracing each other for a little longer Izuku asked Jericho something that has been weighing on him, "what now. I mean I have missed you like crazy and I am definitely enjoying this, but what are we going to do after this" He said with half laden eyes, "I don't know, I don't even know how this is possible or anything all that I know is that I don't care. I just want to enjoy being with you for a little bit longer." She whispered melting into his embrace.

Not long after that Jericho leaned back to look up into Izuku's face, "Izu I don't know how much longer we have together here, but I want you to know that if you find someone else please purse it dont stop your self from loving because of me just know I will always love you." She said cupping his face, "I know Jericho, and I will always love you. You will always have a special place in my heart, and if I do find somebody they will never replace you no matter what." He said kissing her.

* * *

"Breaking news U.A.'s Hero course attacked. It is unconfirmed how many villians took part in the attack, but from eye witness reports there were as many as prisoner transport busses leaving U.A. Though some of the criminals have been seen being transported in ambulances to local hospitals. U.A. has not reported any injuries or casualties amongst students or staff. As of this moment information is still coming in on the situation. In other ne-." The Tv clicked off as Principle Nezu turned around to face his staff, "As you all can see we got lucky that we were able to keep things underwraps with this incident, as much as we did. All of you are aware that we only had minor injuries except for that of Mr. Hoffman and Mrs. Midoriya." Nezu stated to those around him thinking, "Definitely Brother and sister." Nezu continued speaking shortly after "As of now I have been in touch with multiple security firms to help secure the school against any such threat. We can't have something like this happen again is that understood, I want each of you to be more vigilant in the future. Is that understood?" Nezu asked receiving words of acknowledgment from those around him.

* * *

Alien Girl created Class 1A Group Chat

Alien Girl: Have you guys seen the news!

Hard-on: Yeah there really digging into U.A. There making it sound like it's all their fault that villains broke in.

Zapy: Wait really?!

Alien Girl: Yeah! Go look at the news right NOW.

Zubat: there making it sound like we didn't do anything while the teachers came in and saved us.

Zapy: Holy Shit you're right!

Christan Server: Language

Christan Server: But I must agree they are over exaggerating the situation, when I left everyone seemed to have a handle on the situation.

Sugar Daddy: Yeah if Hoffman didnt act when he did who knows what might have happened.

Disaster: I WOULDVE MURDER ALL THERE ASS!

Disaster: AND DON'T ADD ME TO THIS SHIT AGAIN!

Disaster has left the conversation.

Zapy: He does have a point those guys werent really that strong.

Forgery: That's because we had a plan in place. If we didn't and ended up scattered around it could have been a lot worse.

Hard-on: I don't know about you guys but it still ended pretty badly. We were all exhausted at the end, Midoriya had broken her legs and Hoffman well he was in bad shape.

Christan Server: Has anyone heard from either of them?

Greeny: I'm here, just tired from recovery girl's treatment.

Floaty: Glad to here. :)

Dark Lord: could you all please quite your selves.

Alien Girl: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zapy: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dark Lord: Your all insufferable.

Tentacle: Agreed.

Alien Girl: Going back to the injured I couldn't get Hoffman's number. I even got Todoroki's number

Icy princess: How did you. I never gave it to you?

Alien Girl: I don't know about you guys I think we should somehow give are thanks to Hoffman he did come up with the plan even took on the big purple monster.

Sugar Daddy: I could bake him some cookies.

Secret Stalker: We could make a feel better banner.

Alien Girl: I'm down to do that!

Tail Man: You guys realize he got implanted into the stairs by something that even All Might struggled with. Right?

Forgery: We could make a get well basket.

Zubat: Or we could just go by his place to see him?

Alien Girl: well we have to give him the stuff some how.

Forgery: Alright let's make a plan.

Hagakure and Ashido will work on the banner.

Sato will make cookies.

Jiro can you find where he is.

And I'll work on the get well basket.

Greeny: Yaoyorozu I'll help with the basket.

Floaty: Me to

Grapist: I'll get him porn.

Grapist has been removed from the conversation.

Christan Server: I'll ask Aizawa sense if its alright if we visit him.

Hard-on: Hey guys have you realized that the news hadn't mentioned that any of us have been injured?

Zapy: Holy crap man your right!

Christan Server: Langue!


	9. Announcement

Hello all you wonderful readers, it the author here with an announcement. Don't worry I'm not discontinuing the story but I will be rewriting it since i believe my writing has gotten better since the last time I wrote. So to all of you magnificent readers I bid you farewell. for now.


End file.
